


Perfect Fit

by opalmatrix



Category: Discworld - Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Biting, Community: springkink, Established Relationship, F/M, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-18
Updated: 2010-04-18
Packaged: 2017-10-09 00:44:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/81175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opalmatrix/pseuds/opalmatrix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little thing like that won't stop him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect Fit

**Author's Note:**

> Written for springkink IX. Beta by the ever-attentive [**smillaraaq**](http://smillaraaq.livejournal.com/).
> 
> **Prompt:** Discworld, Carrot/Angua: biting - "Don't do that."

Carrot had overheard women talking about their sweethearts more times than he cared to think - guardsmen get around, after all - and he knew he wasn't a romantic kind of guy. He didn't think of romantic things like flowers and the moon when he looked at Angua.

He certainly thought _something_, though. He just couldn't have said _what_.

Right now, when he had her wrapped in his arms, and their lips were together, and their tongues too (who would have thought that was a good thing to do? but it was - so, so good), he felt like everything was in the right place at the right time. Everything _fit_.

Angua fit comfortably in his arms, and the thin shift she'd been wearing under her tunic fit tightly and revealingly over her wiry yet womanly body, and her backside fit just right into his two hands . And after he'd peeled the garment off, her breasts fit perfectly in his palms, and that hungry whimpering sound she made fit into his head in a way that went straight to the heat between his legs. And when she dragged him to the bed and almost tore off his tunic and britches, and pushed him down to lie flat, and knelt spreading over him, each of her knees fit alongside his waist like they'd been custom-made to do so. And when she lowered herself down over him - so tight so hot so tight - he fit inside her as though he'd been created to do just this, only this.

For a moment, they just breathed, she kneeling above, he sprawled beneath. She was too thin - he could count the ribs - and yet he never wanted to stop looking. She was flushed and sleek and shiny with sweat, tiny drops of moisture running down the soft roundness of her breasts, down over her belly to the navel that just fit his fingertip, into the golden down that started just beneath and thickened to darker gold curls down where they were joined together. He had to swallow a groan at that, and she opened her eyes, laughing, and bent down to kiss him. And then she started rocking gently in his lap, and he lost the few words he still had.

He could feel her lips and even her teeth on his jaw, on his throat as they moved together, and that fit the moment just perfectly. She buried her face against his shoulder and sucked his skin and nibbled it and -

"Yeowch! Don't _do_ that!"

Everything stopped.

"Uh oh," whispered Angua, against his stinging skin. She sat up abruptly, and Carrot could feel her poised to flee. He dropped one hand on her thigh and squeezed.

"Sssh. Just wait ... ." He explored the bitten area with his fingertips and then looked at them. It was only bleeding a little bit.

"I'm sorry," she said. There was a trace of his blood on her lips. His eyes widened when he saw it, and his skin felt too tight. He thrust up into her, hard, so that she moaned.

"Don't be .. sorry," he panted. "Just ... be careful."

She bent to press her mouth against the tiny wound then, licking and sucking. Her arms wrapped around him and his around her, and once again, everything was exactly where it ought to be.

 


End file.
